The proposed research project is a study of nursing faculty, student, and alumni perceptions of quality of doctoral education in nursing. The specific aims of the research are to: 1) conduct a five year follow-up study to the 1979 Cooperative Program Evaluation of Doctoral Education in Nursing; 2) establish a measure of growth in quantity and quality of doctoral education in nursing from 1979 to 1984; 3) provide a statement of quality indicators of doctoral education in nursing; 4) provide each participating doctoral program with a confidential report of that program's data, in addition to: a) a report of anonymous group comparative data compiled from all participating programs, and b) group comparative data compiled from three disciplines studied by Educational Testing Service; and 5) gather evidence for the validity of Educational Testing Service's Graduate Self-Assessment Instruments for nursing. Completion of these five aims will contribute to the long-term objective, which is to improve the quality of doctoral education in nursing. Using a passive observational design, will invite participation of all nursing doctoral programs. Survey questionnaires developed by Clark, Hartnett, and Baird (1976) for the ETS study and used in the 1979 Cooperative Program Evaluation will be mailed to all participants, who will indicate their perceptions of quality indicators of their program. Additional questions relevant for nursing and a program fact sheet will also be administered. Revisions suggested in an evaluation of the 1979 study and a 1982 follow-up telephone survey will be incorporated into the study. Doctoral programs in nursing are responsible for the preparation of nursing scholars who will research phenomena of importance to the discipline of nursing. Therefore concerns with the quality of nursing doctoral education is relevant for the future of the discipline. Ultimately doctoral education and research related to nursing phenomena should have impact on the health of consumers of nursing.